My Lady
by CiaSintiaIMAKC
Summary: kehidupan keenam pangeran sekolah XOXO SHS, awalnya hanya datar-datar saja , namun semuanya berubah dikala tahun pelajaran baru dimulai , bertemu bertengkar sampai deg-degan dengan gadis yang berani mengacuhkan mereka / Krishan GS , Hunbaek GS , Kaixiu GS , Sulay GS , Chanchen GS dan Taodio GS
1. Prolog

MY LADY

Disclaimer : member EXO itu milik cia NYAHAHAHHAHA #ketawanista ( dibakar EXO-L )

Author : Ciayihaniee ^^

Title : My lady

Genre : Drama ( ? ) Romance ( ? ) Humor ( ? ) dan Schoolife

Rating : T aja dehh cia kan masih umur belasan

Cats : Exo member

Pairing : KRISLU , HUNBAEK , KAIXIU , SUCHEN , CHANLAY , TAODO

Warning : GS ( genderSwitch ) , GS from uke – girl , ( luhan , baekhyun , xiumin , chen , lay , dio disini jadi cewek alias gadis cantik , maafkan cia yang seenak jidat lebar kakak cia yang lagi kuliah cia rubah gender para abang kesayangan #peluk lubaekxiulaydio #dibunuh para fans ) , , gak sesuai EYD yang baik , typo bertebaran kaya debu dijalanan , cerita ngawur , salah ngetik , gak sesuai kenyataan yang ada , OCC dan satu hal yang perlu cia tekankan , cerita ini milik cia jangan seenaknya copas , sooo bikinnya gak gampang bro butuh banyak inspirasi dan jangan seenaknya ambil cerita orang

Note : disini marganya sengaja cia rubah buat kepentingan cerita hhehe ^^

Nahhh sekarang saatnya ! happay readiing #tebarcelanadalam para uke exo #dibakar hiduphidup sama seme

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Pengenalan tokoh ^^

Wu yifan

Wu yifan atau kris ini , namja berparas tampan dan wajah yang kebule buleaan , yang memiliki tinggi yang layaknya model , badan yang ramping , kulit yang putih bersih , berambut blonde ini sangat mirip dengan pangeran dari negeri dongen karena itu lah dia sering dipanggil PRINCE , dan belasteran chinese kanada satu kata yang cukup menggambarkan paras namja tampan ini adalah SEMPURNA . kris juga disebut pangeran es oleh para sahabat dan fans nya . namja berkeperibadian cuek , egois , dingin bake s dikulkas , biar terkenal dingin pemuda blasteran ,ini tetap disukai oleh gadis dan tak sedikit yang menjadi fans setianya , tapi jangan salah pemuda tampan ini bahkan belum pernah pacaran sekalipun . dan dia mempunyai adik perempuan yang bernama wu baekhyun

Xiao Luhan

Gadis cantik yang disering disapa luhan adalah putri dari Xiao Joong kid an xiao sunny sang pengusaha pakaian yang terkenal dengan merknya , gadis mungil berparas manis dengan wajah mirip bonekanya pipi yang tembem dengan kulit putih susunya dan rambut hitam sepinggangnya , luhan juga merupakan blasteran cina korea .

Oh Sehun

namja tampan yang sering dipanggil sehun ini merupakan putra anak orang terpandang dikorea yang merupan anak dari pemilik XOXO grup , dan juga pemilik XOXO school , namja tampan blasteran chinese korea ini juga adalah namja yang memiliki paras tampan kulit seputih susu tinggi namun memiliki sifat yang cuek dan sulit ditebak dan perhatian meskipun jauh dibawah garis standar -_- , dia merupakan idola para yeoja di sekolahnya meskipun begitu dia tetap singel dia adalah anggota klub basket dan merupakan anggota dewan siswa dan juga mempunyai seorang hyung yang tidak kalah tampannya . namja yang selalu menolak semua yeoja yang mendekatinya karena hatinya sudah memilih seorang yeoja yang merupakan adik dari sahabatnya sendiri yang sudah lebih dulu dihatinya sejak mereka kecil

Wu Baekhyun

gadis imut yang sering disapa baekhyun ini merupakan adik kandung dari kris , gadis yang juga merupakan blasteran cina canada itu , gadis manis dengan tubuh mungilnya berwajah babyface pipi tembem dengan gigi kelincinya dan kulit putih susunya yang sehalus kulit bayi itu dengan rambut pirang lurusnya . berbeda dengan kakaknya yang terkesan cuek baekhyun adalah kebalikannya baekhyun adalah orang yang ceria sekaligus manja .

Choi jongin

namja tampan yang biasa di panggil kai , merupakan putra tunggal pemilik ZEUS grup , ini namja yang merupakan blasteran chinese korea dan inggris juga seorang kapten basket disekolahnya dan merupakan anggota dewan siswa ini , memiliki paras yang tampan tinggi , sedikit egois , susah ditebak sedikit aneh namun memiliki senyum nya yang menggoda iman wanita dy juga merupakan idola disekolahnya dipandai menari dan smirk-rianya itu yang patut diwaspadai oleh wanita .

Kim minseok

gadis mungil yang biasa yang disapa xiumin merupakan putri dari kim changmin dan kim vicktoria sang pemilik bank terbesar diseoul bahkan sudah tersebar diasia , gadis mungil berparas cantik dengan pipi cubby nya dan kulit putih susunya dan rambut hitam berkilaunya menambah nilai plus dalam dirinya , gadis manis yang memiliki sifat baik dan perhatian , namun jika sudah marah bisa menjadi sangat mengerikan

Kim Joongmyeon

namja tampan atau biasa disapa suho ini mempunya wajah yang tampan dan sangat menenangkan mirip seorang malaikat atau angel . namja yang memiliki kulit yang putih bersih , dengan badan bak modelnya dengan wajah yang sangat tampan , suho memiliki sifat , ramah , baik , dan terhormat yang jelas a.k.a tidak suka berbuat onar lebih suka menjadi pembela kebenaran dixoxo shs , suho yang merupakan ketua dewan siswa yang sangat menjunjung tinggi harkat martabat sopan santun dan ketertiban ini , suho adalah putra dari kim leeteuk dan kim sora sang pengusaha surat kabar terbesar dikorea , dan suho mempunyai adik yang bernama Kim jongdae atau lebih suka disebut chen

Kim jongdae

yeoja manis yang biasa disapa chen ini putri dari kim leeteuk dan kim sora sang pengusaha surat kabar terbesar dikorea dan adik kari suho sang pengeran sekolah , gadis yang juga merupakan sepupu dari kim minseok , gadis manis dengan badan mungil serta kulit putih susu yang lembut bak bayi dengan wajah babyfacenya , tapi jangan salah biar muka unyu-unyu begitu tapi kelakuannya jauh beda gadis manis ini sedikit tomboy .

park Chanyeol

namja tampan atau biasa dipanggil chanyeol , putra tunggal dari sang pengusaha kosmetik terbesar diasia , namja bertubuh jangkung bak model berwajah tampan dan suka tersenyum ini , memiliki sifat yang baik perhatian dan ramah ,humoris dan sedikit manja , namja yang juga merupakan anggota dewan siswa bagian kedisplinan .

Zhang Yizing

Gadis manis yang biasa disapa lay merupakan putri dari zhang nickhun dan zhang tiffany yang merupakan pengusaha elektronik , gadis manis berparas cantik , kulit putih susunya , wajah babyface dangan tubuh mungilnya sangat pas dengan kepribadiannya yang baik dan sangat polos itu .

Huang zi tao

pemuda tampan atau namja tampan yang lebih suka dipanggil tao ini , putra tunggal dari pengusaha otomotif , memiliki badan tinggi namun gak setinggi kris dan chanyeol tingginya ratarata mirip sehun dan kai dengan badan bak modelnya paras yang tampan . namja merupakan blasteran chinese korea ini. memiliki sifat baik , cuek dan susah ditebak

Do kyuungsoo

gadis manis yang lebih senang dipanggil dio ini merupakan putri dari Do donghae dan do Jessica yang merupakan pemilik mall terbesar dikorea , gadis mungil berparas cantik dengan kulit putih susunya dan badan mungilnya serta rambut hitam legamnya yang panjang sebahu , gadis yang memiliki sifat dewasa dan sedikit pendiam

nahh ini adalah perkenalan marga dari keenam pangeran tampan kita ^^

wu

wu siwon adalah seorang namja tampan bertubuh bak model adalah Pemilik grup Wu grup terbesar yang bergerak didunia industri hiburan Asian dan istrinya wu Seohyun yang merupakan mantan model yang kemudian berhenti dari dunia seni ketika menikah dengan wu siwon , wanita yang sekarang menjadi seorang disianer pakaian ternama , mereka mempunyai seorang putra dan seorang putri yang masih bersekolah di Xoxo senior high school, putra bernama wu yifan atau kris dan putri bungsu wu baekhyun .

Oh

Oh minho dan oh sulli Pria yang merupakan Pimpinan aka prisiden grup XOXO , Grup terbesar yang berada dikorea dan diluar korea ini mempunyai kuasa besar didunia perbisnisan dan istrinya Oh sulli adalah mantan penyanyi yang mengundurkan diri pasca menikah , mempunyai putra tunggal yang gagah bernama oh sehun atau sehun .

Choi

Choi henry dan choi bomi yang merupakan pimpinan grup ZEUS grup yang bergerak dibidang dibidang hotel dan apertemen , sang istri choi bomi yang merupakan mantan penyanyi dan penari yang juga menurun ke sang anak Choi jongin .

Kim

Kim kyuhyun dan kim sooyong yang merupakan pengusaha gamer terbesar diasia , sang istri yang juga merupakan diseaner ternama , mereka memiliki putra tunggal bernama kim joongmyeon

Park

Park yesung dan park taeyoon pengusaha kosmetik terbesar seasia dan se eropa , keluarga kaya dengan berbagai cabang perusahan dimana-mana , mereka mempunyai putra bernama park chanyeol

Huang

Huang hangeng dan huang yuri sang pengusaha otomotif terbesar seasia , dan sang istri huang yuri mantan artis ternama yang sekarang beralih menjadi perancang busana ternama , mereka memiliki putra bernama huang zitao

..

XOXO

..

Summary :

Keenam pangeran sekolah di XOXO senior high school

Hanya datar-datar saja

Namun semuanya berubah pada saat tahun pelajaran baru dimulai

Bertemu , bertengakar dengan gadis yang berani mengacuhkan mereka

Banyak ekspresi yang muncul diwajah datar para pangeran

Mulai dari :

Marah , tersenyum , menangis , tertawa , cemberut

Tapi satu hal yang pasti , cinta pertamamu bisa berubah menjadi cinta terakhirmu juga

dan ketika kamu menerima pasanganmu apa adanya itu lah yang disebut CINTA SEJATI !

Biar pun cerita cia jelek plus gak jelas

Tapi cia mohon

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T' BASH !

..

XOXO

..

Anyeoong cia bawa fanfic baru niihh

Ni masih prolog nya aja tapi

chapter satunya udah selesai kok tinggal cia update aja

Cuma cia pengen liat respon dari reader dulu

Oke tinggal pilih TBC or END

Ohh iya cerita cia yang lain bakal segera cia update kok jadi tunggu aja ^^

riviewnya cia tunggu ! kalau banyak yang review cia usahain update cepat ^^

SEE YOU NEXT TIME ^^


	2. Chapter 1

MY LADY

Disclaimer : member EXO itu milik cia NYAHAHAHHAHA #ketawanista ( dibakar EXO-L )

Author : Ciayihaniee ^^ ( cia )

Title : My lady

Genre : Drama ( ? ) Romance ( ? ) Humor ( ? )

Rating : T aja dehh cia kan masih umur belasan

Cats : Exo member

Pairing : KRISLU , HUNBAEK , KAIXIU , SULAY , CHANCHEN , TAODIO

Warning : GS ( genderSwitch ) , GS from uke – girl , ( luhan , baekhyun , xiumin , chen , lay , dio disini jadi cewek alias gadis cantik , maafkan cia yang seenak jidat lebar kakak cia yang lagi kuliah cia rubah gender para abang kesayangan #peluk lubaekxiulaydio #dibunuh para fans ) , , gak sesuai EYD yang baik , typo bertebaran kaya debu dijalanan , cerita ngawur , salah ngetik , gak sesuai kenyataan yang ada , OCC dan satu hal yang perlu cia tekankan , cerita ini milik cia jangan seenaknya copas , sooo bikinnya gak gampang bro butuh banyak inspirasi dan jangan seenaknya ambil cerita orang

Note : disini marganya sengaja cia rubah buat kepentingan cerita hhehe ^^ Nahhh sekarang saatnya ! happay readiing #tebarcelanadalam para uke exo #dibakar hiduphidup sama seme

..

XOXO

..

Summary :

Keenam pangeran sekolah di XOXO senior high school

Hanya datar-datar saja

Namun semuanya berubah pada saat tahun pelajaran baru dimulai

Bertemu , bertengkar dengan gadis yang berani mengacuhkan mereka

Banyak ekspresi yang muncul diwajah datar para pangeran

Mulai dari :

Marah , tersenyum , menangis , tertawa , cemberut

Tapi satu hal yang pasti , cinta pertamamu bisa berubah menjadi cinta terakhirmu juga

dan ketika kamu menerima pasanganmu apa adanya itu lah yang disebut CINTA SEJATI !

..

XOXO

..

Biar pun cerita cia jelek plus gak jelas

Tapi cia mohon

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T' BASH !

..

XOXO

..

Chapter ONE

Kring ! kring !

Suara ponsel menggema dikamar yang sangat luas dengan interior yang mewah dapat dipastikan sang pemiliknya adalah orang berada alias kaya , desain kamar yang elegan dipadu dengan warna putih dan biru membuat kamar tersebut terkesan sangat elegan

Kring ! kring !

Suara ponsel Samsung s5 hitam itu terus berbunyi diatas meja nakas disamping kasur king size , sang pemilik ponsel itu mulai terganggu dengan suara ponselnya itu , terlihat tangan kekar yang berbalut kulit putih itu mulai bergerak-gerak berusaha menemukan ponsel pengganggu tidurnya , tangan kekar berbalut kulit putih susu itu menggapai ponselnya dan tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon pemuda itu langsung mengangkatnya

" Oppa ! " , terdengar pekikan nyaring dari orang yang menelponnya , kesadaran pemuda itu yang awalnya hanya 5 persen mulai berubah menjadi 20 persen akibat teriakan 6 oktap itu , belum juga pemuda itu membalas ucapan itu suara wanita kembali memotong , " Oppa kau dimana kapan menjemputku , aku bosan dibandara ! " cerocos orang ditelpon yang diketahui adalah suara seorang gadis ,

" kau siapa ? " Tanya pemuda itu singkat , tangan satunya mulai mengusap wajahnya guna menghilangkan kantuknya , jika wanita ini hanya pengganggu maka jangan pikir kau akan selamat pikir pemuda itu

" YAAK ! oppa akan ku adukan kau pada Wu siwon " suara gadis ditelpon itu mulai marah ,

" Hn , siapa kau berani mengadu pada ayahku " tantang pemuda itu lagi

" Aku anaknya paboo , akan ku adukan pada appa , ckk selamat menikmati hukumanmu pangeran es , -pip " selesai berkata begitu panggilan itu langsung diputus secara sepihak

Anak ? appa ? pangeran es ? , pemuda itu mulai mengerutkan dahinya tanda berpikir , pemuda itu langsung memencet nomer yang menelponnya tadi lalu menelpon balik , terdengar nada sambung dari ponsel itu namun tut-tut-tut tanda bahwa orang yang ditelponnya itu tidak menjawab telponnya hingga direjeq , " ckk gadis ini " desis pemuda itu , lalu mencoba menelpon lagi

" yaa kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau itu kau gadis kecil " ucap pemuda itu tanpa perduli orang itu belum mengucapkan halo

" Oppa dimana cepat jemput aku dibandara , kalau tidak ku adukan kau pada appa " ucap gadis itu lagi , pemuda itu melirik jam dinding kamarnya baru menunjukan pukul 10 lewat 15 menit , pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya

" bukannya penerbanganmu pukul 11- pagi "

" dipercepat oppa , aduuh oppa cepat lah aku mati bosan disini " rajuk gadis itu , pemuda itu tersenyum adiknya memang belum berubah " 3o menit lagi oppa sampai "

" yak kenapa lama sekali oppa kau tidak usah berdandan , kau itu pria bukan seorang gadis " celetuk gadis itu yang cukup membuat perempatan didahi pemuda tampan itu , " tunggu 40 menit "

" Oppa "

" 50 menit , masih protes "

" enggak , ya sudah cepat oppa sebelum adik manis mu diculik "ucap gadis bernama baekhyun itu , bisa pemuda itu bayangkan pasti adiknya sedang cemberut disana , " tidak akan ada yang tertarik padamu apalagi menculikmu gadis kecil "

" op—" –pip- , pemuda itu langsung memutuskan panggilan itu sebelum gadis kecilnya mengamuk , ditaruhnya ponsel diatas meja nakas dan bangkit dari kasur king sizenya lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi

..

XOXO

..

" Op—" tut-tut-tut

" yak oppa sialan akan kuadukan kau pada appa " , gadis manis dengan badan mungil serta wajah baby facenya sibuk memaki-maki pongsel s5 pinknya ckk , kemudian dia memasukan ponselnya itu kedalam saku celananya dan gadis itu mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menyeret koper bermotif stroberynya gadis itu berniat membeli minuman sambil menunggu jemputan ,

Bruk !

Terjadi benturan kecil , dan suara ponsel yang terjatuh kelantai , dua pasang mata itu bertemu kala gadis itu mendongkak untuk melihat pelaku penabrakan atas dirinya , gadis itu menatap sinis kearah sang pelaku penabrakan atas dirinya itu " jalan itu liat-liat donk " sinis baekhyun , yang enggak sadar kalau tabrakan tadi terjadi akibat dirinya yang tidak melihat kedepan dan bukan salah orang didepannya ini

" dasar anak sd " ucap pemuda itu sambil menepuk baju bagian depannya

" Mohh , apa kau bilang anak sd aku sudah kelas 1 SHS , dasar permen karet " balas gadis itu , hei siapa yang tidak marah dipanggil anak sd sedangkan dirinya sudah berumur 16 tahun camkan baik-baik 16 tahun , meskipun badannya mungil . pemuda yang ditabraknya tadi menatap gadis itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut gadis itu

" tapi dadamu rata " ucap orang itu santai

JDEEEEEERRRR !

Bagai disambar petir disiang bolong , demi celana dalam motif angry bird milik oppa nya si kris dan juga demi kakek soomannya yang kepalanya udah botak itu , berani sekali pemuda ini menghinanya sudah menabrak masih juga menghina , " mati saja kau " desis gadis bernama baekhyun itu , baekhyun menggeram tanda marah namun yang malah terlihat adalah wajah menggemaskannya sama sekali tak menakutkan

" mati saja kau permen karet " ucap baekhyun itu lalu menginjak-injak ponsel yang diketahui milik pemuda itu dengan highheelsnya tidak perduli itu ponsel hancur , pemuda itu hanya diam melihat tingkah laku gadis yang tengah menginjak-injak ponsel mahalnya , gadis itu sibuk menginjak ponselnya dengan mulut yang berguman kecil " lucu juga " pikir pemuda itu sambil masih memasang wajah datarnya

" Heeh ! "gadis itu mengelap keringat didahinya ternyata menginjak-injak ponsel orang menyebalkan macam permen karet didepannya bisa melelahkan juga , gadis itu mendeathglare sekilas kearah pemuda itu lalu berjalan melewati pemuda itu dengan sok anggunnya sambil mengibaskan rambut sebahunya =="

pemuda itu hanya diam sambil memasang wajah datarnya setelah gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya pemuda itu mennghela napas pelan . ' dasar kekanakan ' lirihnya , pemuda itu pun langsung berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dan juga ponselnya yang sudah tak bernyawa

..

XOXO

..

Disebuah studio mewah yang terletak dikawasan pusat kota , studio yang menjadi tempat santai dan tempat perkumpulan , didalam studio itu terdapat kursi panjang dan sofa mewah dengan tv dihadapannya

, lalu disampingnya terletak karpet bulu mewah dengan tv besar serta perlengkapan game , lalu naik satu tangga terdapat meja dengan kursi lalu dipojoknya terdapat lemari yang berisi banyak koleksi antic lalu dipojok kiri terdapat dapur dan kulkas , dipojok kanan dibelakang sofa mewah itu terdapat tangga untuk naik kelantai dua , dilantai dua tidak terdapat dinding hanya pagar besi sepinggang orang dewasa disana terdapat kasur besar seukuran dengan dua kasur king size lalu disampingnya terdapat meja nakas lalu diseberang kasurnya terdapat lemari pakaian dismping lemari pakaian itu terdapat pintu kamar mandi , studio yang mewah namun terkesan klasik dengan warna-warna caramel .

Dan distudio itulah tempat perkumpulan para pemuda , tapi jangan salah distudio itu bukan untuk hal-hal yang buruk , melainkan studio itu adalah tempat bersantai untuk melepas lelah dengan bermain game atau bercanda bersama teman , studio itu disebut Exo area , yang berarti pemiliknya adalah para pemuda tampan yang bergabung digrup bernama exo , mereka adalah kris , sehun , kai , suho , chanyeol dan tao , para pemuda tampan dengan latar belakang sempurna atau bisa disebut anak kolongmerat alias cebol

" dimana kris dan sehun " Tanya pemuda berambut pirang bernama kai

" kalau kris menjemput adiknya , kalau sehun paling masih dipesawat atau mungkin sudah dibandara " sahut pemuda berambut hitam chanyeol sambil terus bermain dengan tao mereka sibuk dengan stik ps ditangan .

" besok siswa kelas satu akan masuk sekolah , haahh semoga ada hal yang menarik "

" yaa semoga "

To be continue ^^

Akhirnya kelar juga chapter pertama nya ^^ YEY #nari erotis sambil megang baliho " Exo cinta cia " bareng para ukee #dilempar kelaut

Hehehe , oh iya

Chapter duanya sudah ada walaupun masih berbentuk coretan kasar dikertas jadi tinggal cia ketik dilaptop aja

Gimana menurut kalian , dilanjut atau gak ?

Mohon riviewnya neee ^^

Yang review moga dimimpinya didatangii member exoo , ciiahhh cia ngrayu , hahaha #ketawa garing

…

Ohh iya cia mau balas review yang udah dikirim untuk cia

Melleyhuang : hehehe cia juga tiba-tiba dapat feel buat jadikan chanchen pair haha mudahan hasilnya gak absurd , iyaa ini udah cia lanjut kok ^^ , mudahan chapter ini enggak mengecewakan kamunya yaa , gumawo udah review nee ^^

..

Mealia : ini chapter satunya , mudahan enggak mengecewakan kamunya yaa ^^,gumawo udah review ^^

..

Name cz : hehehe aku krislu shipper makanya nyasar couple ini disini , iyaa ini udah update kok , gumawo udah review ^^

..

VelanditaSelly : iya ini udah cia lanjut kok ^^ , pasangannya chanyeol itu chenchen sibebek ungu hahahaha , gumawo udah review ne ^^

..

ViviPExotic46 : hehehe ini udah cia lanjut kok , mudahan chapter ini enggak mengecewakan yaa , gumawo udah review ^^

..

L.O.V.E LUV : iya ini udah cia lanjut kok , ternyata ada yang penasaran juga tentang couple Chanchen yaa , gumawoo udah review nee ^^

..

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau apapun , dan maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan , kalau memang ada bakal cia balas dichapter selanjutnya ^^

And makasiih juga buat yang udah follow and favorite kan cerita aneh cia

Dan juga makasiih banget yang udah memFollow dan memFavorite kan cia #bungkuk 90 derajat

cia mau ucapin terima kasih buat yang review nee jangan bosan yah buat review lagi , karena satu review kalian itu bisa buat cia semangat untuk update cepat

See you next time ^^


	3. Chapter 2

MY LADY

Disclaimer : member EXO itu milik cia NYAHAHAHHAHA #ketawanista ( dibakar EXO-L )

Author : Ciayihaniee ^^

Title : My lady

Genre : Drama ( ? ) Romance ( ? ) Humor ( ? )

Rating : T aja dehh cia kan masih umur belasan

Cats : Exo member

Pairing : KRISLU , HUNBAEK , KAIXIU , SULAY , CHANCHEN , TAODO

Warning : GS ( genderSwitch ) , GS from uke – girl , ( luhan , baekhyun , xiumin , chen , lay , dio disini jadi cewek alias gadis cantik , maafkan cia yang seenak jidat lebar kakak cia yang lagi kuliah cia rubah gender para abang kesayangan #peluk lubaekxiulaydio #dibunuh para fans ) , , gak sesuai EYD yang baik , typo bertebaran kaya debu dijalanan , cerita ngawur , salah ngetik , gak sesuai kenyataan yang ada , OCC dan satu hal yang perlu cia tekankan , cerita ini milik cia jangan seenaknya copas , sooo bikinnya gak gampang bro butuh banyak inspirasi dan jangan seenaknya ambil cerita orang

Note : disini marganya sengaja cia rubah buat kepentingan cerita hhehe ^^ Nahhh sekarang saatnya ! happy readiing #tebarcelanadalam para uke exo #dibakar hiduphidup sama seme

….

Summary :

Keenam pangeran sekolah di XOXO senior high school

Hanya datar-datar saja

Namun semuanya berubah pada saat tahun pelajaran baru dimulai

Bertemu , bertengkar dengan gadis yang berani mengacuhkan mereka

Banyak ekspresi yang muncul diwajah datar para pangeran

Mulai dari :

Marah , tersenyum , menangis , tertawa , cemberut

Tapi satu hal yang pasti , cinta pertamamu bisa berubah menjadi cinta terakhirmu juga

dan ketika kamu menerima pasanganmu apa adanya itu lah yang disebut CINTA SEJATI !

….

Biar pun cerita cia jelek plus gak jelas

Tapi cia mohon

DON'T PLAGIAT DON'T' BASH !

…

XOXO

..

anyeong kita ketemu lagi nee dan akhirnya cia kembali dengan chapter kedua ,hahahahahay #goyanggoyangpinggul bareng baekhyun #ditendang keGALAXY , selamat menikmati ^^

..

XOXO

..

Chapter TWO ( 2 )

" oppa , cepatlah aku bisa telat " gadis mungil itu terus saja mengeluarkan protes untuk sang kakak yang tengah berjalan santai kearah mobil lamborghini merahnya , tanpa perduli pada sang adik yang dari tadi udah teriak enggak jelas

" Hn " sahut sang kakak santai lalu beralih masuk kemobilnya

" kalau aku dihukum oppa akan ku adukan pada appa " ancam gadis manis yang bernama baekhyun itu pada sang kakak ,

" ckk tidak akan- ada yang menghukummu , lagian hari ini hari pertama masuk sekolah jadi kita belum belajar " sahut pemuda tampan itu lalu mulai menjalankan mobil lamborghini nya meninggalkan mension mewah milik keluarga wu .

" benarkah begitu , kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi oppa aku kan bisa berluluran dulu tadi , biar ada pemuda yang naksir padaku , aisss oppa kejam " omel baekhyun sambil manyun

" pemuda manly tak suka gadis sd seperti kau " ucap kris mengejek

" Mwoooo ! yak rasakan kau rasakan " gadis manis itu sibuk memukul lengan sang kakak

" yak , yak kau mau kita kecelakan hah " ucap kris sambil berusaha menghindar dari pukulan maut sang adik , baekhyun mendengus lalu bersandar dikursi sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dadanya , kris yang melihat itu pun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut sang adik , " kau sudah cantik apa adanya " ucapan kris sukses membuat wajah baekhyun kembali berseri , " gumawo oppa "

..

XOXO

..

para gadis-gadis itu selalu setia berbaris didepan gerbang demi melihat keenam pujaan hati mereka , para gadis itu rela datang pagi-pagi hanya agar tidak telat melihat para pangeran sekolah mereka , tadi mereka sudah melihat lamborgini hitam yang berarti tao sudah sampai disekolah dan kini tinggal menunggu kelima pangeran lainnya

Lamborgini biru memasuki kaswasan XOXO senior high school diikuti dengan Lamborgini oren dibelakangnya , suasana sekolah yang tadinya sempat sepi kini penuhh dengan suara teriakan ala fans girl ,

" Kyaaa ! itu chanyeol opppa " teriak para gadis

" Kyaaa mereka tampan sekali , benar-benar pangeran "

" kyaa kai oppa , dia sangat sexy hari ini "

kedua pemuda yang namanya disebut sejak tiba disekolah tadi , hanya berwajah datang kecuali sichanyeol sitampan yang terkenal tukang umbar senyum yang menurut kris – _is not stlye -_ , kai pemuda tampan dengan kulit tannya itu hanya berjalan sambil memainkan ponselnya .

" heii tapi dimana . suho oppa , sehun oppa dan kris oppa ? " tanya fans lainnya kala tak menemukan tiga sosok pangeran lainnya , biasanya keenam namja itu akan tiba disekolah bersama dengan deretan lamborghini milik mereka ,

dan kini sudah berjejer lamborgini hitam milik huang zi tao sang putra pengusaha elektronik , biru milik chanyeol sang putra dari pengusaha perusahan kosmetik , dan oren milik Choi jongin aka kai si putra tunggal sang pemilik ZEUS grup , kini hanya tinggal tiga warna lagi , abu-abu milik Kim joongmyeon suho sang putra pengusaha surat kabar terbesar dikonoha , putih milik seorang Oh sehun sang putra pemilik XOXO grup dan Merah milik Wu Yifan aka kris sang putra Wu grup yang bergerak didunia industri hiburan dengan manejemen artis raksasa milik mereka

para gadis itu masih setia menunggu meskipun waktu pelajaran pertama akan dimulai 6 menit lagi , setidaknya dengan melihat wajah keenam pangeran mereka itu membuat mereka semangat untuk belajar

..

XOXO

..

Seperti biasa yixing atau lebih dikenal dengan lay ini berjalan kaki kesekolahnya namun kali ini dia tidak berangkat sendiri kini ini bersama sepupunya yang baru masuk kesekolahnya namanya dio murit kelas 1, rumah mereka memang terletak dekat dengan letak sekolah jadi membuat mereka lebih memilih jalan kaki daripada memakai mobil yang menyebabkan polusi udara

Kedua gadis itu hampir sampai kesekolah hanya tinggal menyeberangi jalan dan mereka akan tiba didepan gerbang XOXO senior high school , dio melangkah duluan diikuti oleh lay dari belakang , tiba-tiba lay mendengar klason mobil diarah samping mereka , mata lay melotot kala melihat lamborghini abu-abu itu hanya berjarak 1 meter dari dio , gadis itu reflek mendorong dio kedepan hingga -

Tiiinn ... Tiiiinnnn

Ckhittt ...

Bruk ! duaggg !

Dan lay pun terjatuh #aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi lay nanyi dengan diiringi musik oleh dio yang kini entah kenapa sudah memegang gitar dan entah kenapa baekhyun exo juga ada disitu sambil goyang-goyang pantat ( oke abaikan yang terakhir )

" Akhhh " rintih lay sambil mengelus lututnya yang terkena spakbor depan mobil mahal itu , gadis itu meringis menahan sakit , lututnya kini sudah menampakan warna merah dengan kulit lututnya yang terkelupas dan kini mulai dialiri darah segar

Dio yang melihat itu langsung berbalik mendekat kearah kakak sepupunya yang masih setia mengelus lututnya " ommoo eonii kau berdarah " ucap dio panik sambil mengacak-acak tas nya untuk mencari sapu tanggan miliknya

Pemilik mobil lamborgini itu turun dari mobilnya dengan raut takut dan khwatirnya , dio yang tadinya hampir menyumpah serapahi sang pemilik mobil itu kini terpaku melihat sosok didepannya , seperti pernah melihatnya

" i'm so sorry , aku tidak sengaja " ucap sang gadis dengan logat yang sok dibuat keinggrisan ( #chen sok nii #duakk cia dilempar pakai bebek ungunya chen ) sambil menghampiri sang korban tabrakannya , namun gadis terdiam menatap gadis didepannya

" Diooooooooooo ! " pekik gadis itu enggak perduli suara kencangnya membuat polusi kota makin menumpuk o_O

" cheeeeeeeen.. cheeeeeeeeeeen " dio juga ikut memekik kencang dan dua gadis itu berakhir dengan saling berpelukan dengan erat bak teletubis , lay sang korban hanya melongo tidak kah dua gadis ini berniat menolongnya , setidaknya bantu dia berdiri kekkk ini malah sibuk berpelukan , #poor lay untuk pertama

" gyaaaa boghipooo , apa kau sekolah disini , kyaa aku juga sekolah disini yeyy kita bersama lagi neee " cerocos chen tanpa memperdulikan korbannya yang masih setia duduk diaspal itu #poor lay untuk yang kedua kalinya , membuat pemuda yang tadi duduk dikursi penumpang lamborgininya gerah juga

" yakkk chen bukannya sudah ku katakan kau itu belum bisa mengendarakan mobil , kan jadinya begini " ucap pemuda itu sambil keluar mobil , pemuda itu terpaku ditempat kala melihat sosok yang kini tengah terduduk diaspal

" oooh ohh tolong jantung ku " cerocos pemuda itu dalam hatinya begitu melihat wajah lay meringis kesakitan yang menurut pemuda itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan #ngekkk #poor lay untuk yang ketiga kalinya

" suho oppa " panggil chen setelah selesai dengan pelukan ala teletubies itu , namun pemuda yang dipanggil suho oppa itu masih terdiam , chen yang melihat itu mengerutkan keningnya namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum , ide cemerlang sudah terlintas diotak nya , sekali mendayung dua pulang terlampaui ckk yang entah dari mana chen mendapat perumpamaan , gadis itu langsung menarik lengan dio " dio ayo kita kesekolah " ajak chen

" tapi eoniku " protes dio , akhirnya dio ingat juga eonninya yang terluka tadi #poor lay untuk yang keempat kalinya , chen mengedipkan matanya kearah dio dan seakan paham dio ikut tersenyum setan maklum gara-gara berteman dengan anak macam chen yang udah konselet dio pun ikut konseletnya , " aku rasa luka eonii ku tidak parah , ayoo kita pergi , anyeoong eonii " setelah menguczapkan itu dua gadis itu dengan santainya melenggang masuk kesekolah , setelah lumayan jauh chen berbalik " OPPAA ANTARKAN EONII ITU KEUKS JIKA TIDAK INGIN KU ADUKAN PADA APPA , SAMPAI JUMPA NANTI EONII YEPPOO ! " setelah mengucapkan itu dua gadis itu berjalan riang seakan tak ada beban yang ada

" akhh " rintih lay begitu dirinya berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya , suara itu membuat suho tersadar , suho pun segera mendekat dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan dengan lay yang masih bersimpu diaspal dan tangan suho mulai merogong kantong celana seragamnya , setelah menemukan sapu tangannya suho segera mengbersihkan lutut lay dengan sapu tangannya #cieee abang suhoo #plakk cia dilempar sepatu

" pelan-pelan itu periih " lay merintih kala suho mengusap lukanya dengan agak keras , " ahh maaf aku akan pelan-pelan lay-sii " suho pun menekan sapu tangannya dengan sangat pelan kelutut lay yang terluka , berlainan dengan lay yang mengerutkan dahinya tanda berpikir " kau tau nama ku " Tanya lay bingung , setahu lay dia tidak pernah berkenalan ataupun bertukar sapa dengan suho , kalau lay tau nama suho itu wajar soalnya kan suho kan pangeran sekolah kalau dia mah hanya siswa biasa

Deg ! tubuh suho membeku didalam hati pemuda itu sibuk merutuki dirinya yang keceplosan memanggil nama gadis itu , wajar jika lay bertanya selama ini kan mereka tidak pernah bersapa dan ini yang pertama dan suho langsung tau namanya ' ughh bodohnya dirimu suho , bagaimana jika dia tau kau sibuk membuntutinya setiap hari ' rutuk suho didalam hatinya , melihat suho yang terdiam membuat gadis itu makin bingung

Teng ! teng ! bunyi bel terdengar samar-samar , suho yang duluan sadar pun melilitkan sapu tangannya dilutut lay dan mengikatnya lalu bangkit dari jongkoknya , baru kali ini suho mencintai bunyi lonceng pelajaran pertama , " ahh bel sudah berbunyi , ayo aku antar keuks "

Suho mengulurkan tangannya kedepan lay , lay yang mengertipun segera menyambut uluran tangan suho , begitu kedua tangan itu saling menggenggam entah kenapa suho merasa tegangan listrik ditubuhnya kala tangan lembut itu berada digegenggamannya #eaaa eaaa abang suho

lay bangkit dengan kaki satu yang sedikit ditekut , " akkhh perihh " rintihnya lagi ketika kaki nya itu berusaha diluruskan , lay mulai berjalan dengan dibimbing oleh suho , " maafkan adikku tadi yaa , dia itu belum diijinkan mengemudi dan aku malah mengijinkannya , sekali lagi maafkan dia nee " ucap suho sambil membungkukkan kepalanya

" tidak apa-apa , looh dimana dioo " tanya lay begitu tidak melihat sosok adik sepupunya gara-gara sibuk mengelus lututnya dia tidak tau adik sepupunya itu sudah kabur

" ohh itu dia sudah kabur bersama adikku sepertinya mereka teman lama " ucap suho , lay mengangguktanda mengerti , didalam hati suho mah mengutuk adiknya si chen itu dia yang menabrak kok suho yang repot yaa meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri suho sedikit berterima kasih karena ulah adiknya dia bisa berdekatan dengan gadis manis ini , suho membimbing lay kemobilnya dan menyuruh gadis itu duduk disamping kursi penumpang , setelah itu suho memutar kedepan mobilnya dan duduk didepan kemudi , " terima kasiih suho-siii "

" nee " ucap suho sambil tersenyum lalu menjalankan mobilnya , dalam hati suho berjanji tidak akan mengijinkan adik manja nya itu lagi mengemudikan mobil sampai usianya 30 tahun , ingatkan suho untuk itu jika dia lupa .

..

XOXO

..

Baekhyun berjalan dengan mengehentak-hentakan kakinya tanda kesal dia sungguh emosi dengan kakaknya yang mirip tiang listrik itu biasanya kakaknya meninggalkan dia , memang begitu sampai disekolah tadi baekhyun tertidur dimobil karena bel sudah berbunyi kris pun langsung nyosor kekelas tanpa membangunkan sang adik yang kalau tidur itu susah bangunnya maklum baekhyun kalau udah tidur kayak patung , dari pada dihukum kris lebih baik memilih pergi dan meninggalkan adiknya yang cantik itu ( yang terakhir itu ucapan baekhyun sendiri -_-)

" kita lihat saja oppa , kau akan menyesal telah memperlakukan ku kejam begini , kau akan menyesal , menyesal , menyesal NYAHHAHAHAHA " baekhyun tertawa sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk membalas oppanya itu untung sekarang jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung jadi tidak ada yang melihat baekhyun yang mirip orang gila yang tertawa sendiri dilapangan parkir

Setelah berjalan cukup memasuki gedung sekolah gadis itu berhenti , baekhyun bingung dimana letak kelasnya maklum dia kan anak baru baekhyun itu berada dikelas 10-2 berarti baekhyun tinggal mencari kelas satu itu terletak dilantai berapa , gadis itu berjalan riang sampai ia tiba di persimpangan lorong , " ngomong-ngomong kelas satu itu dilantai berapa ? " baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya tanda berpikir ,

10 menit berlalu

20 menit berlalu

30 menit berlalu

1 jam berlalu

Dan …

" KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA kelas satu itu dimana " baekhyun berteriak frustasi sehingga daun-daun yang masih hijau pun bertebrangan gara-gara polusi suara baekhyun , " hoshh.. hoshh " baekhyun mengambil napas buru-buru dia hampir kehabisan napas gara-gara teriakan tadi ,

Suasana masih hening seolah tidak mendengar teriakan baekhyun , memang mereka tidak mendengarkan sebab setiap ruang yang berada didalam gedung XOXO itu kedap suara , baekhyun yang frustasi pun segera membalik badannya dan berjongkok menghadap di dinding , wajahnya sudah seperti orang yang paling tersakiti dengan efek-efek air mata yang akan jatuh , " hiks.. hikss .. eomma " tangis baekhyun pecah , memang benar apa yang dikatakan kris - baekhyun itu memang masih kecil buktinya gitu aja langsung nangis - #ciadeathglaresamabaekhyun

Saking sibuk menangis baekhyun pun tak menyadari ada orang yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya , orang itu mengerutkan dahinya tanda bingung , " ngapain ada anak berjongkok sambil menghadap dinding itu , " hiks.. hikss eommma " mendengar suara itu membuat bulu kuduk orang itu meremang " tidak mungkin ada hantu disiang bolong begini kan apalagi sekolah mereka kan elit masa ada hantunya " pikir orang itu sambil mendekat kearah baekhyun yang masih setia dengan tangisnya

" heii " ucap orang itu sambil menepuk bahu baekhyun

Baekhyun pun segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara dengan air mata yang masih merembes membuat orang itu meringis kasihan apa ada hal yang buruk terjadi pada gadis ini , " kenapa kau menangiss " tanya orang itu

" aku- , ak—uuu "

Orang itu dengan sabar menunggu baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya meski gadis itu masih setia dengan tangisnya itu , " ak-uuu ak—uuu tidak tau letak dimana kelas 10-2 eoniii hueeeee " dan setelah mengatakan itu tangis baekhyun kembali meledak

Sedangkan orang tadi udah memasang wajah melongo tak percaya , ' jadi gadis ini menangis seperti orang paling menderita hanya gara-gara tidak tau letak dimana kelas satu ' pikir orang itu miris , melihat baekhyun yang terus menangis itu membuat nya tak tega " ayoo ku antar kekelas muu "

Mendengar ucapan orang itu baekhyun langsung bangkit dari pundungnya gadis itu merogoh tas motif strobery mengambil tisu dan cermin , baekhyun lalu melap air matanya setelah menjamin penampilannya baik dicermin , baekhyun menyimpan cerminnya kedalam tas lalu memeluk orang itu " Kyaaaaaaaaa kau dewi penolongku eonii , mulai sekarang aku akan terus dekat padamu eonii " ucap baekhyun sambil memeluk erat badan orang itu ,

" uhhkk bi-bisa kau lepaskan pelukanmu eonii sesakk " ringis orang itu dikala pelukan baekhyun terlalu erat membuatnya susah bernapas , baekhyun yang tersadar lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memasang wajah tak berdosanya , " hehe maafkan aku eonii , aku baekhyun wu baekhyun , siapa nama eonii "

" nama eoniii , luhan xi luhan "

..

XOXO

..

Bel istirahat diXOXO shs sudah berbunyi sejak 5 menit yang lalu , jika tadi ruang kelas yang dipenuhi siswa kini kantin yang dipenuhi beragam siswa yang kelaparan

Dimeja yang terletak dipaling pojok kantin tengah duduki oleh 4 orang pangeran sekolah yang banyak dipuja gadis-gadis mereka adalah sehun , kai , kris , chanyeol , dan tao keempat pemuda itu kini tengah menyantap makan siang mereka dengan tenang

Tiba-tiba kris mbergidik membuat keempat orang itu mengerutkan keningnya " kau kenapa hyung " Tanya sehun ,

" entahlah perasaanku tidak enak , tapi mungkin hanya firasatku saja kok " ucap kris sambil tersenyum , membuat keempat orang itu kembali menyantap makanannya , sambil sesekali bercanda

" KYAAAA suhoo oppaa " teriakan itu sukses membuat kelima namja itu menatap kearah pintu kantin , Teriakan heboh itu langsung terhenti ketika mereka mengetahui suho masuk kearea kantin dengan seorang gadis menggenggam tangannya membuat banyak gadis dikantin itu patah hati sambil garuk-garuk tembok , membuat kelima pemuda itu menatap ngeri kearah para fans mereka

Suho kini langsung duduk dikursi disebelah kai , namun gadis kecil yang tadi terus mengekornya itu juga mengambil kursi dan kembali memeluk lengan suho tanpa perduli tatapan heran semua orang

" oppa mian nee , aku janji tidak akan mengemudi lagi , tapi kembalikan kartu kreditku oppa " cerocos gadis itu sambil terus merayu suho yag tetap memasang tampang datarnya " OPPAAAA !" teriak gadis itu akhirnya dia sudah merayu sang kakak itu sejak dari kelas dan sampai dikantin oppanya tetap tak mau mendengarkan ohhh ' kartu kreditku yang malang ' desis gadis itu

" siapa dia hyung " tanya kai sambil menatap intens kearah gadis yang sibuk bergelantungan ditangan suho ,

" dia adikku Chen " ucap suho sambil berusaha mengambil maakanan namun langsung ditahan sang adik , suho menatap kearah adiknya yang kini tengah memasang wajah paling menderita " apa ? " tanya suho

" oppa kembalikan kartu kreditku dan aku berjanji tidak akan mengemudi mobil lagi " mohon chen sambil mengedip-edipkan matanya berulang kala yang terkesan imut itu

" hyung berikan saja hyung , anak kecil tidak akan berhenti jika tidak dikasih " ucap tao yang mulai gerah melihat acara mari bergelantungan ala chen dan suho itu membuat perutnya mual saja , chen yang tadinya memelas menatap suho kini mentap garang kearah tao " siapa yang kau sebut anak kecil hah , aku ini sudah besar , dasar panda " ejek chen

" apa kau bilang anak kecil "

" panda .. panda .. wekkkk " ucap chen

" kauu – "

" sudah , sudah hyung berikan saja kartu kredit gadis manis ini " celetuk chanyeol sudah tak tahan melihat debat antara panda dan anak kecil yang ngakunya udah gede itu

Suho menghela napas lalu mengelurkan kartu kredit dari dompetnya dan memberikan kartu itu pada adiknya " janji tidak akan mengemudi lagi "

" janji oppa , gumawoo – cup – " ucap chen lalu mengecup pipi sang kakak , namun chen kembali berbalik dan mendekat kearah chanyeol dan – cup – satu kecupan singkat mendarat dipipi chanyeol

" gumawo bantuannya oppa ! " setelah mengucapkan itu chen berlari sambil melompat-lompat keluar kantin , tak memperdulikan jeritan patah hati dari kantin

Chanyeol hanya mengelus pipinya yang habis terkena kecupan itu sambil tersenyum aneh , membuat sehun , kris , kai dan tao merinding disko meskipun chanyeol sering tersenyum namun senyuman kali ini terkesan aneh , jangan tanya tentang suho dia sudah pingsan sejak tadi

' kau salah jika bermain denganku gadis kecil ' pikir pemuda itu sambil tetap tersenyum aneh tanpa memperdulikan tao dan kai yang sibuk membopong badan suho yang pingsan itu

..  
>XOXO<p>

..

begitu bel berbunyi tepat pukul 15:45 tadi , para penghuni XOXO high school mulai kembali kerumah masing masing , Nampak seorang gadis manis bernama xiumin itu melangkah kakinya mantap mendatangi tempat loker anak tingkat 2 yang terletak dilantai 2 itu , xiumin tadinya akan pulang bersama lay dan luhan , tapi lay nya udah ngilang sedangkan luhan sudah hilang dibawa anak kecil yang dari tadi pagi nempelin luhan terus kayak perangko karena luhan emang dasarnya baik hati mahh mau aja ditempeli sama anak kecil itu ,

xiumin memandang kearah seluruh ruang loker anak kelas 2 itu , senyumnya merekah kala menemukan sosok yang dicarinya kini tengah membuka lokernya

" Choi jongin " panggil xiumin ketika dirinya sudah berada tepat disamping pemuda yang dipanggilnya tadi

Bruk ! kai pun tersontak kaget dan langsung menutup cepat lokernya punggungnya menghalangi pintu lokernya , berharap xiumin tidak curiga apa yang ada di didalam lokernya tersebut ,

" waeyo noona ? " Tanya kai dengan agak gugup

" kenapa kai kau gugup , tapi wajar sihh kau gugup dengan kecantikanku hari ini hehehe " xiumin langsung memasang pose ala model didepan kai , pemuda itu hanya memasang ekspresi datar membuat xiumin salah tingkah sendiri gadis itu berdehem sebelum mengucapkan kata " kau harus mengantarku kaii pulang kai , supirku sedang mengantar eomma kemall "

" …. "

" kai~~~ " rajuk xiumin dengan nada manja ketika pemuda itu mengacuhkannya , kai mendesah pelan

" baik2 noona kelapangan parkir nanti kususul " ucap kai

" okee " setelah itu xiumin berjalan layaknya bak model runway meninggalkan kai yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan , namja itu menghela napas setelah xiumin sudah hilang dari pandangannya , kai kembali membuka lokernya disisi pintu lokernya terdapat poto gadis yang tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera sambil berpose tersenyum manis itu , gadis manis difoto itu adalah xiumin , kai memandang foto itu lama dengan ekpresi yang sulit dimengerti

" dasar kapan kau sadar akan cintaku padamu noona , hah aku benar-benar mencintaimu " kai mengecup poto xiumin lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan tas nya lalu mengunci lokernya , berjalan meninggalkan loker yang menjadi bukti seorang bahwa CHOI JONGIN mempunyai cinta yang tak berani diungkapkan

..

XOXO

..

Kris dan sehun berjalan kearah parkiran , kedua pemuda itu berjalan diiringi dengan tatapan kagum para gadis yang tampak sangat memuja mereka , baik kris maupun sehun sama-sama memasang wajah dingin ketika melihat para fans yang mulai berkelakuan aneh demi menarik perhatian mereka , kris dan sehun berhenti tepat disamping xiumin

" kau pulang bersama xiumin noona kai " tanya sehun begitu kai yang mengemudikan mobilnya sengaja berhenti didepan mereka , " nee " ucap kai sambil mengangguk kan kepalanya , kai beralih menatap xiumin " noona ayo masuk "

" oke , kris sehun kami duluan " ucap xiumin lalu masuk kedalam mobil kai , kris dan sehun hanya mengangguk kemudian mobil Lamborghini oren itu melesat meninggalkan sekolah , Kris dan sehun melanjutkan langkahnya sampai sehun tiba-tiba berhenti membuat kris mengerutkan keningnya

" hyung ada apa dengan mobilmu " Tanya sehun dengan mata yang masih menatap kearah depan , kris mengerutkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti " mobilku baik-baik sa- " ucapan kris terhenti kala melihat keadaan mobil lamborghini merahnya yang sudah mirip Lamborghini rainbow mirip pelangi setelah hujan , kini pemuda itu sadar kenapa saat dikantin tadi tiba-tiba dia mempunyai firasat buruk dan ternyata firasatnya itu benar , pemuda itu mengambil napas panjang sebelum

" WU BAEKHYUUUUUUN ! "

…

To be continue ^^

Chapter 2 ini panjang bangettt lohhh , mudahan kalian tidak bosan membacanya

Jika ada yang nanya kenapa krislu nya belum ketemu itu karena tuntutan cerita hehehe #plakk

…

Oke cia mau balas review dulu ^^

cz : karena kita samaan , mari kita sebarkan virus KRISLU bersama-sama yeyyy #ciaheboh sendiri , pendek ya tapi chapter ini udah panjang bangett maaf kalau ngbosanin nee , gumawo atas reviewnya ^^

Miyuk : ohh iya itu maklum enggak tau hehe , maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan fanfic cia dan terima kasih atas koreksinya , gumawo atas reviewnya ^^

Guest : iyaa ini udah lanjut kok ^^ , gumawo atas reviewnya ^^

Cloud : iya ini udah dilanjut kok , gumawo atas reviewnya ^^

HanDik : makasiih banget atas sarannya senior maklum cia anak bego yang sok-sokan buat fanfic tapi cia bakal perbaiki kesalahan cia dan ngikutin saran senior kok biar fanfic cia lebih baik lagi , dan gumawo atas reviewnya ^^

ViviPExotic46 : Iya ini udah dilanjut kok ^^ , okee chapter dua udah cia panjangiiiiiiiin ampe 3k lebih loohh , mudahan enggak ngbosanin yaa , gumawo udah review ^^

Arcan'sGirl :iya ini udah next kok , gumawo udah review ^^

VelanditaSelly : baekhyun itu emang lucu menggemaskan tapi ingat diotaknya itu bersarang iblis #plakk dihajar baekhyun , iya ini udah dinext , gumawo udah review ^^

: hehehe maafkan cia nee disini hunbaek momentnya ada hunbaeknya itu dichapter depan maaf mengecewakan kamunya -_- tapi tenang chapter 3 bakal banyak hunbaek kok hehehe , gumawo atas reviewnya ^^

Mikikaminhae : yahhh kita harus tebarkan virus Chanchen dan kaixiu yang mulai menghilang cia jadi sedihh -_- , siippp cia bakal lanjutiin sampai end yang entah sampai chapter berapa , okee Gumawo atas reviewnya ^^

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama atau apapun , dan maaf kalau ada yang ketinggalan , kalau memang ada bakal cia balas dichapter selanjutnya ^^

And makasiih juga buat yang udah follow and favorite kan cerita aneh cia

Dan juga makasiih banget yang udah memFollow dan memFavorite kan cia #bungkuk 90 derajat

….

Buat yang nanya mana chaper 2 picture scandal

Cia minta maaf banget , cia udah selesai ngetik tapi pas cia cari fanficnya enggak ada dilaptop

Dan baru cia ingat kalau fanficnya itu dihp cia soalnya cia ngetik chapter 2 nya diponsel dan cia baru ingat kalau kemarin itu cia baru update ponsel cia dan setelah cia cari-cari diponsel cia ternyata fanficnya enggak ada =="

Chapter 2 picture scandalnya hilang huhuhu cia sedih banget

Memang siiih cia begoo kenapa enggak pindahakan dulu fanficnya dilaptop yahh ini semua karena kebodohan cia makanya fanficnya sampai terhapus #mewekgaje

Cia janji bakal nulis ulang chapter 2nya dan mengupdate secepatnya maaf banget buat yang kecewa sama cia , tapi

Cia tinggal ngetik ulang aja kok karena chapter 2 itu sudah ada diotak cia

Padahal tadi rencananya bakal update dua fanfic sekaligus yaitu My lady chapter 2 sama picture scandal chapter 2

Dan sekarang cia Cuma bisa update satu fanfic aja

Sekali lagi maafkan ciaa nee #sujut sembah mohon ampun sama reader

Terlepas dari semua kebegooan cia

Akhir kata

Cia tunggu pendapat kalian dikotak review tentang My Lady chapter 2

See you next time ^^


End file.
